Overcome
by AquaSandyLed
Summary: Imayoshi/Hanamiya. future!Fic. Si fuera tan sencillo olvidar, decir que no, Hanamiya no estaría afuera de un restaurante a las nueve de la noche en invierno, esperándolo.


Yo... no sé nada. ¡Liliana no leas esto!

**Disclaimer: **Kurobasu no es mío y asim. Overcome es una canción por el grupo danés New Politics.

**Advertencias:** Es slash, pero bajito. Esto ocurre como diez años después del canon, así que hay OOC. No beta, hay muchos errores de dedo, seguramente, así que sería lindo que me dijeran para corregirlo. Si se me pasó algo, no duden en avisar (:

Liliana: NO LEAS ESTO, NO LEAS NADA UGH

* * *

Es tardísimo.

Hanamiya chasquea la lengua y mueve un poco los pies. Es de noche y hace frío, mucho frío. El invierno nunca ha sido una temporada muy bondadosa para él. No lo fue en la preparatoria, no lo fue al inicio de la universidad y no lo es ahora.

Está frío. Imayoshi viene tarde.

(De alguna manera, Shoichi siempre fue un muchacho tardío. Se convirtió en un hombre, y esa característica jamás desapareció. Aunque pareciera que sí. No necesariamente de manera literal, pero nunca se enteraba a tiempo de lo necesario. Imayoshi no es tan astuto en materias fuera del basquetbol o académicas, Makoto lo aprendió a golpe y porrazo.)

Hanamiya salta un poco en su sitio en la acera cuando una brisa lo golpea. El frío se siente como una cachetada sobre su mejilla, y sus labios podrían sangrar por lo resecos que están. Saca la lengua para remojarlos, el aire le sabe a hiel.

Escucha unos pasos a su izquierda, agudiza sus sentidos por si tratan de robarle —el problema es que no quiere voltear, porque llegó antes y eso se malinterpreta en impaciencia emocionada, porque si voltea la cabeza demasiado rápido parecerá que lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho y eso no puede pensarlo él no puede pensarlo nadie—, trata de identificar si es el taconeo de las zapatillas de alguna prostituta, pero no es nada de eso.

(Tampoco son zapatillas de deporte en un gimnasio techado en alguna secundaria o preparatoria, no es el sonido de sus pies descalzos sobre el azulejo mojado del baño después de una ducha, o el golpeteo de un par de sandalias para estar en casa. Nada de eso, nada de eso.)

La figura desconocida (pero no tanto) se detiene a su lado. Hanamiya inhala.

— Te tomaste tu tiempo.

Exhala.

— Bueno, en realidad salí justo a tiempo. Pero el tráfico. —Imayoshi está vestido de negro, tan negro que Hanamiya está seguro que su cabello casi se ve castaño oscuro. Hanamiya aun no voltea a verlo de frente. Imayoshi tampoco.

— Claro, eso fue —contesta después de soltar una risa, casi como un ladrido. Hanamiya se da media vuelta y entra en el restaurante de veinticuatro horas, situado en la esquina donde lleva parado los últimos cuarenta minutos. Imayoshi lo sigue en silencio.

Está tibio dentro, con el olor a café y comida rápida, nada casero ni hogareño. Excelente.

— Pudiste esperar adentro, ¿sabes? —indica Imayoshi mientras toman asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta de entrada. Se saca la bufanda negra y la gorra negra y el saco negro. Su cabello se ve igual que siempre.

Hanamiya inhala.

— No me digas qué hacer, idiota —contesta, imposible sacar ese resentimiento de su voz, esa particular marca de disgusto específica para Imayoshi—. No hay ninguna razón por la cual deba escucharte.

— Para ti nunca las hubo, Makoto.

Hanamiya exhala.

(No es su culpa, nunca lo fue, no es culpa suya, no lo es.

No lo es.)

Una camarera castaña se acerca y les entrega la carta. Toma las tazas en la mesa y sirve café sin preguntar.

Imayoshi suspira mientras toma el azúcar, Hanamiya no hace nada, solamente observa su taza, con sus dedos helados sobre su regazo y sus hombros caídos.

— Lo siento. —Imayoshi pone exactamente dos cucharadas y media en la taza de café frente a él, luego intercambia su taza con la de Hanamiya—. Eso estuvo muy mal, lo siento.

Hanamiya gruñe y se endereza para mirar la carta y tomar un trago de su café, que sabe más sabroso que de costumbre por el clima frío y no porque lo preparó alguien más.

Lo que otros dijeran jamás le ha hecho daño, y lo que Imayoshi dijera mucho menos. Y justo por eso está en el restaurante a las nueve y treinta de la noche, porque necesita probar un punto.

Ordenan hamburguesas como de costumbre, el silencio entre ambos lo llena el ruido general del restaurante.

No es un silencio cómodo, pero tampoco es tenso. Han hecho esto muchas veces antes, aunque nunca es algo que ocurra siempre igual, ese no es el punto.

(Aunque, si Makoto es completamente honesto, estas son reuniones sin un punto. Se ven, no hablan, se van. Se dice a sí mismo que asiste para probar que no le importa —no le importa nada, ni su perro en casa de Shoichi, ni el olor de su colonia o loción para después de afeitar, no le importan las flores en maceta en la ventana de su propio apartamento y tampoco le importa que fue Shoichi quien las puso ahí—, pero la realidad es diferente.

En realidad sí le importa, y tiene que ser completamente honesto consigo mismo. Si se miente entonces no le queda ni su integridad. No le queda nada.)

El café sabe perfecto, su hamburguesa no tanto. Hanamiya tiene sus dedos helados y sostiene la taza entre sus manos para calentarlos. Imayoshi mueve sus pies debajo de la mesa, chocan con los de Hanamiya, pero no se alejan.

— Así que… —las manos de Imayoshi juguetean con un tenedor, sus grandes manos que seguramente están cálidas y marcadas por años de excelente uso.

— ¿Qué? —Hanamiya pone su taza sobre la mesa y frota sus manos juntas para calentarlas.

(Casi espera que Shoichi estire sus propias manos para tomar las suyas, entrelazar sus dedos. Casi desea sentirse libre de tomar la gorra o bufanda de Shoichi y ponérselas él mismo. Casi quiere cubrirse debajo de tres cobertores en una cama matrimonial y tener que dormir de un solo lado porque Shoichi ocupará el otro. Casi, pero no. Casi, pero sí.)

— Nunca te cubres bien —sonríe Imayoshi, sus propias manos sobre la mesa aún, uno de sus pies se gancha del tobillo de Hanamiya y jala ligeramente.

— No es de tu incumbencia, deja de actuar como idiota —contesta mientras pone las manos entre sus muslos. No aleja su pie.

Imayoshi mira abajo por un momento, pensativo. Su cabello aún es largo como cuando joven, hace sombra sobre su frente y esconde un poco sus ojos. Los dedos de Hanamiya se mueren por estirar su mano, poner esos mechones donde no estorben y tal vez quedarse ahí por un par de horas.

— Sólo quería saber dónde vas a pasar las festividades de invierno —dice, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Hanamiya. Se trata de ver desinteresado, relajado; debajo de la mesa, sus piernas están enredadas con las de Hanamiya; no se deja de mover.

Hanamiya lame sus labios de nuevo, seguro de que sangrarán en cualquier momento. Estira su mano hasta el otro lado de la mesa, Imayoshi no se mueve un centímetro, y acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

— Esperaba que hicieras eso —dice Imayoshi sin sonreír, tomando la mano de Hanamiya, poniéndola sobre su propia mejilla. Su piel es tan cálida como Hanamiya recuerda—. Tus manos están heladas.

— Gracias por mencionarlo, imbécil —contesta con una media sonrisa. Puede sentir a Imayoshi temblar un poco cuando las yemas tocan detrás de su oreja; el otro entrelaza sus dedos y se siente casi como cuando comenzaron—. Y a ti qué te importan mis planes.

Imayoshi alza una ceja.

— Pensaba si las querrías pasar conmigo —y Hanamiya ríe abiertamente.

¿Por qué querría hacer eso? Destruiría todo, ¿cuál es el punto? Después de tanto tiempo, ¿cuál es el punto?

— Dame una sola razón por la cual deba hacer eso y te perdono la vida —amenaza, tratando de no reír (tratando de no gritar sí, de no enrojecer, de no sentir). Imayoshi hace una eme mientras lo considera, su pulgar acariciando la muñeca de Hanamiya sobre la mesa.

— Arquímedes te extraña —tiene una mirada profunda que dice que esa es solamente la punta del iceberg. Hanamiya pone los ojos en blanco y siente una desesperación que le dan ganas de llorar.

La esconde.

— Si crees que voy a ver a tu destrozada e infernal familia solamente por tu estúpido perro…

— _Nuestro_, estúpido perro, Makoto —interrumpe—; además, este año estaré solo, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo.

— ¿Qué diablos estás planeando, Shoichi? —Imayoshi lo voltea a ver, sus dedos aún acariciando su mano. Y Hanamiya, ni con toda su inteligencia y astucia puede leer lo que esa mirada quiere decir.

(O niega lo que sí logra entender. Porque por su vida Shoichi es un hombre que se esconde, es un hombre que crea imágenes y su alma es un hoyo negro que no absorbe, si él así lo desea.

Por eso no es culpa de Makoto, es culpa de Shoichi, es culpa suya que todo terminara, que no pueda ver a Arquímedes todos los días, que duerma en un solo lado de su cama individual incluso si duerme solo, que las flores de la ventana sean tan bien cuidadas. Todo culpa suya.)

— Estoy planeando que regresemos.

El tiempo no se detiene. Las luces no parpadean y tampoco hay fuegos artificiales en el cielo. El corazón de Hanamiya está igual de roto, el agujero en su estómago aún amenaza con comérselo todo.

Shoichi siempre ha sido un hombre tardío.

— Pero arruinaste mi plan, Makoto, era un plan perfecto y muy suave —acusa Imayoshi mientras sonríe de lado, la luz tenue del restaurante reflejando el lado de su cara con aquella vieja cicatriz.

Hanamiya sabe qué sentir. Sabe que debe sentir rabia, que debería darle risa, que debería apartar su mano y beber de su taza vacía para después largarse por donde entró, aún riendo, como si afuera las nubes no cubrieran el sol y como si en su interior no necesitara dormir un par de años.

— No tiene sentido, imbécil, si todo se va a repetir —aparta su mano de Imayoshi, quien luce todo excepto rechazado; es como si ya lo hubiera esperado, porque sabe perfectamente quien es el más volátil de los dos—. Sabes que todo va a ser igual, Shoichi, lo sabes. No juegues conmigo, yo no soy una persona diferente.

Imayoshi suspira y lo mira directamente a los ojos. No es una mirada que Hanamiya quiera rehuir o evitar; es otras cosas, pero nunca algo de lo que esconderse.

(Es la mirada de la primer cita, la mirada del primer apartamento y la primer navidad juntos y su primer mascota. Es la mirada en el espejo del baño y recostados de lado viendo la televisión en el sofá.)

— El punto es que ahora sí lo tenga. —No se molesta en negar los juegos. No lo llevó a ese restaurante para pasarse la culpa como una sartén caliente—. Lo he pensado, ¿sabes? Podemos intentarlo.

— No digas "podemos" como si fuera mi culpa también —puede sentir sus ojos cargarse en lágrimas, Hanamiya está absolutamente furioso y quiere vomitar de coraje y añoranza—. Yo no hice nada.

— Ese fue el problema, Makoto, tú nunca hacías nada —casi exclama Imayoshi en un arrebato. Su ceño fruncido y dedos en el puente de su nariz, nunca ha gritado en su vida, Hanamiya está seguro, y no lo hizo esta vez tampoco. Es más algo en su expresión corporal lo que denota su frustración, su nerviosismo. Imayoshi suspira—. Por eso quiero decir que ambos podemos. Los dos. Makoto, yo…

Hanamiya se levanta de la mesa. Sus dedos están fríos de nuevo y la punta de su nariz roja. Le duele detrás de los ojos y sus labios casi tiemblan. Camina sin mirar atrás hasta que sale del restaurante.

Se detiene unos cuantos de metros lejos del lugar, respirando fuerte y con un frío infernal nocturno a su alrededor. El aire está frío y seco, su garganta duele y está muy seguro que le va a dar una infección pero no importa. No importa porque Imayoshi quiere volver a intentarlo pero no es tan sencillo, Hanamiya no puede sólo permitirle volver a su vida de esa manera casi bailando tango en su puerta de entrada, no puede.

— No hagas esto de nuevo, Makoto. —Imayoshi está detrás, de pie en el frío. Seguramente se siente muy confiado, seguramente se tomó su tiempo en ponerse su estúpida bufanda y su estúpida gorra para salir del restaurante.

Hanamiya se gira, mira a Imayoshi con su cuello descubierto y mejillas rosadas por estar en un ambiente cálido. Sus cejas preocupadas, casi imperceptible, pero ahí. No puede dejar que esto pase. La primera vez fue buena, la primera vez es un lindo recuerdo, no quiere dañarlo.

Hanamiya Makoto también es humano, contrario a lo que nadie piense, y cometió un grave error.

— ¿Que no haga qué? ¿Que no te ignore y te deje? ¿Que no te aburra, otra vez? No soy un juguete, pedazo de mierda. No fui yo quien lo terminó la primera vez. —La garganta le duele, su voz sale casi gritada por la fuerza del viento.

— Es diferente, Makoto, soy diferente. No debimos rendirnos tan pronto, somos mejores que eso.

— No. Yo soy mejor que tú. —Hanamiya se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección al metro subterráneo a tres cuadras. No puede escuchar si Imayoshi lo sigue, no quiere saber si lo hace y no quiere entender lo que él quiere decir.

(¿Porque tal vez tenga razón? Makoto no está seguro, crecer no se le ha dado bien, la vida no es basquetbol para todos y nunca lo iba a ser para él. Creyó que Shoichi sería sencillo. Creyó que sería fácil mantenerlo ahí. Creyó que sería fácil olvidar la música en las tardes y los días de estudio en la cocina. Makoto no sabía que ser un genio no le ayudaría en esas circunstancias.)

La estación está medio llena por ser la última ruta de la noche. Hanamiya compra su boleto y se detiene a media estación. Sus ojos chorrean lágrimas innecesarias, más que nada por el frío de la superficie en su cara, y no puede sentir sus dedos agarrando con fuerza el boleto.

Una tela suave cubre su boca y cuello. Dos vueltas y es tan cálida. Claro que Imayoshi lo seguiría, no lo estaría intentando de verdad si no lo hubiera hecho.

(Se supone que esta clase de cosas son románticas. Makoto ha leído libros de romance y, a decir verdad, todos son mierda. No hay romance en ver a tu pareja empacar sus cosas y largarse de tu vida simplemente porque no supiste mantener una relación a flote. No hay romance en la parte donde lo ves en la tienda y decides ignorarle incluso si te llamó por tu nombre. No hay romance en el olor de él en esa bufanda que resulta ser la que tú le regalaste para su cumpleaños en un junio. No hay romance, sólo hay dolor.)

Imayoshi se detiene a su lado, como si él también estuviera esperando el metro. Está callado, no es necesariamente más alto que Hanamiya, pero de alguna manera es imponente. Está viendo al frente, imposible de leer como siempre, Hanamiya está seguro.

No hablan por unos cinco minutos. Imayoshi espera, Hanamiya no planea decir nada ya que no hay nada que pueda decir. Todo está terminado, el perro seguramente ni lo recuerda, las flores deben de estar muertas en casa porque olvidó meterlas con el frío y la cama aún individual es perfecta para él.

Y no es culpa suya.

— Makoto, es imposible obligarte a nada, lo único que te pido es que lo pienses bien. Por favor, piénsalo bien. Deja que… no sé —Imayoshi pasa una mano enguantada por su cabello—, sólo ven en navidad, por favor.

Imayoshi es toda una joya cuando quiere serlo, un pedacito de cielo. Imayoshi puede derretir la nieve si lo desea, puede fingir un ataque cardiaco y puede pretender que ama a alguien, también. No es la gran cosa.

Solamente es perfecto para Hanamiya. Perfecto como nadie lo sería nunca, perfecto para aceptar todo lo que tiene, incluso aunque no lo ofrece. Tal vez esa fue parte del problema.

Hanamiya mete las manos en los bolsillos y lame de nuevo sus labios cuando el metro llega. Sus ojos se humedecen aún más por la brisa del metro al pasar y encoge un poco su figura.

Hanamiya traga el nudo en su garganta. Imayoshi aun no se va.

— En realidad —comienza a decir, su garganta seca, su voz un poco rasposa. Imayoshi se endereza ante la voz de Hanamiya, y lo voltea a ver. Hanamiya sigue viendo al frente, las puertas del subterráneo se abren—, pensaba pasar solo la navidad.

Deja las palabras flotar en el aire.

— Creo que puedo interrumpir mis planes para visitar a ese estúpido perro. Seguramente está muerto y lo cambiaste por otro, así de imbécil estás.

Imayoshi suelta una risa, sabe que Hanamiya está evadiendo, pero lo deja pasar.

(Es muy difícil, y no sabe muy bien por qué lo hace, y eso tampoco es romántico. Le va a doler y no va a valer la pena, nunca valdrá la pena, a menos que lo hagan durar, e incluso así sería casi imposible superar lo mal, lo terrible, lo… vacío, inútil que se sintió mientras Shoichi empacaba camisas, pantalones, calcetines en cajas de cartón y Makoto se iba a beber café a litros en casa de Kōjirō y no decía nada a nadie.

Pero aquí estaba, en una estación de metro subterráneo y a punto de volver a la tormenta que fue para él Imayoshi Shoichi.)

— Gracias, Makoto.

Hanamiya se burla.

— Si me agradeces entonces no tiene sentido.

— Nunca lo tendrá para nosotros —dice Imayoshi, con una sonrisa de lado.

Hanamiya gruñe en despedida y comienza a caminar hacia las puertas del metro.

— Makoto.

Hanamiya se detiene. Escucha los pasos distintivos acercarse. Imayoshi pone una mano en su hombro, otra en su nuca y…

Se detiene frente a él. Su expresión es relajada, sus ojos observan minuciosos y sus dedos acarician suavemente su cabello demasiado corto. Hanamiya espera, mira los labios de Imayoshi, recorre su cara con la vista y se detiene en sus ojos oscuros.

No hay nada nuevo en ninguno de los dos que el otro pueda identificar. Imayoshi aun tiene esas marcas alrededor de su boca cuando habla, sus mejillas aun se hunden, sus pómulos aun son altos. Nada nuevo, nada especial.

No hay nuevo tampoco en la manera en que ambas manos de Hanamiya se acomodan en su pecho, nada especial en el latido del corazón de Imayoshi bajo sus dedos. Hanamiya se permite apartar la vista de la cara de Imayoshi por un momento para poder mirar su cuello. Recorre sus dedos justo en el borde del cuello de su camisa y deja que Imayoshi bese su quijada suavemente, hasta su oreja, hasta sus labios.

Las manos de Imayoshi acunan el rostro de Hanamiya, sus dedos enguantados detrás de sus orejas. El beso no es nada especial tampoco. No hay fuegos artificiales ni aplausos. Sólo ellos dos. Ellos dos y sus labios deslizándose suavemente sobre los del otro, dando besos cortos entre largos, lento, húmedo, doloroso, casi.

Hanamiya estira sus brazos y rodea el cuello de Imayoshi con ellos, presionando más cerca, porque no es suficiente con chocar sus rodillas o sentir el movimiento de su vientre contra su estómago. Necesita más cerca, necesita sentirlo en sus huesos, necesita comprobar que de verdad está ahí. Puede sentir, más que escuchar a Imayoshi inhalar, el fervor en su exhale tomando un tono desesperado y Hanamiya entiende lo que siente.

Imayoshi baja la intensidad de sus besos, acaricia su mejilla con la punta fría de su nariz y baja hasta esconder su cara en el cuello de Hanamiya. Respira profundo, Hanamiya se muerde el labio inferior y se da permiso para acariciar la cabeza de Imayoshi, con su cabello aún largo, como siempre, aunque sabe cuánto dolerá cuando vuelvan a fallar.

El metro está a punto de partir.

Imayoshi respira profundamente en su cuello, una vez más, aunque probablemente sólo huele a su propia colonia porque Hanamiya todavía tiene puesta su bufanda.

Casi con dolor físico, Imayoshi se separa de Hanamiya, quien puede sentir sus ojos humedecerse una vez más. Hanamiya se muerde una mejilla, para disimular el temblor de sus labios

(Nada fue nuevo, ni especial, nada valdrá la pena y tampoco le ayudará. Pero fue perfecto. Fue como en la tercer cita y el día de las flores, fue como en la tienda de mascotas y la primera vez que hicieron el amor.)

Hanamiya camina hasta el subterráneo y entra. Ya dentro, puede ver a Imayoshi decir adiós con la mano desde afuera.

_Te llamo_, indica con sus manos, las puertas se cierran y a Hanamiya solamente le queda la anticipación.

Hanamiya exhala.

* * *

Honestamente no tengo idea. Digo, escribir esto parecía una buena idea hace dos semanas pero ya terminado... no sé. Solamente que ¡me encanta el ImaHana y en español no hay nada de ellos! Digo, entiendo por qué (KiyoHana) pero como quiera, eso me pone triste y me hace querer escribir, pero me faltan ideas... así que aquí está esto.

Además, estoy leyendo Watchmen y si Hanamiya e/o Imayoshi tuvieran un perro se llamaría Arquímedes y ¡nadie me va a quitar ese sueño!

Muchas moras gracias por leer, Hanamiya Makoto rulea y ustedes también jiji

Cualquier cosa ahí están los reviews y PM, muchas gracias c:


End file.
